TNG recurring characters
The following is a list of appearances by all the major recurring characters of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Reginald Barclay *Reginald Barclay, played by Dwight Schultz **"Hollow Pursuits" (Season Three) **"The Nth Degree" (Season Four) **"Realm of Fear" (Season Six) **"Ship in a Bottle" **"Genesis" (Season Seven) **"Projections" (VOY) **''Star Trek: First Contact'' (Star Trek films) **"Pathfinder" (VOY) **"Author, Author" (VOY) **"Life Line" (VOY) **"Inside Man" (VOY) **"Endgame" (VOY) Eric Burton *Eric Burton, played by Rickey D'Shon Collins **"Liaisons" (Season Seven) **"Masks" **"Firstborn" B'Etor *B'Etor, played by (Gwynyth Walsh) **"Redemption, Part I" (Season Four) **"Redemption, Part II" (Season Five) **"Past Prologue" (DS9) **"Firstborn" (Season Seven) **''Star Trek Generations'' (Star Trek films) Crusher, Jack *Jack Crusher, played by (Doug Wert) **"Family" (Season Four) **"[[Violations" (Season Five) **"Journey's End" (Season Seven) Duras *Duras, played by (Patrick Massett) **"Sins of the Father" (Season Three) **"Reunion" (Season Four) Gowron *Gowron, played by (Robert O'Reilly) **"Reunion" (Season Four) **"Redemption, Part I" **"Redemption, Part II" (Season Five) **"Rightful Heir" (Season Six) **"The House of Quark" (DS9) **"The Way of the Warrior" (DS9) **"Apocalypse Rising" (DS9) **"By Inferno's Light" (DS9) **"When It Rains..." (DS9) **"Tacking Into the Wind" (DS9) Guinan *Guinan, played by (Whoopi Goldberg) **"The Child" (Season Two) **"The Outrageous Okona" **"The Measure of a Man" **"Q Who?" **"Evolution" (Season Three) **"Booby Trap" **"Deja Q" **"[[Yesterday's Enterprise|Yesterday's Enterprise]]" **"The Offspring" **"Hollow Pursuits" **"The Best of Both Worlds, Part I" **"The Best of Both Worlds, Part II" (Season Four) **"Family" **"The Loss" **"Clues" **"Galaxy's Child" **"Night Terrors" **"In Theory" **"Redemption, Part I" **"Redemption, Part II" (Season Five) **"Ensign Ro" **"Imaginary Friend" **"I, Borg" **"Time's Arrow, Part I" **"Time's Arrow, Part II" (Season Six) **"Rascals" **"Suspicions" **''Star Trek Generations'' (Star Trek films) **''Star Trek Nemesis'' Homn *Homn, played by Carel Struycken **"Haven" (Season One) **"Manhunt" (Season Two) **"Ménage à Troi" (Season Three) **"Half a Life" (Season Four) **"Cost of Living" (Season Five) Maggie Hubbell *Maggie Hubbell ** "Reunion" (Season Four) ** "Future Imperfect" ** "Data's Day" ** "Galaxy's Child" ** "The Perfect Mate" (Season Five) ** "Emissary" (DS9) Hugh *Hugh, played by Jonathan del Arco **"I, Borg" (TNG Season 5) **"Descent, Part II" (TNG Season 7) Jae *Jae, played by Tracee Lee Cocco ** "Reunion" (Season Four) ** "Final Mission" ** "Data's Day" ** "The Wounded" ** "The Nth Degree" ** "The Host" ** "Redemption, Part I" ** "Darmok" (Season Five) ** "Disaster" ** "Unification, Part I" ** "A Matter of Time" ** "New Ground" ** "Hero Worship" ** "Violations" ** "Cause and Effect" ** "The First Duty" ** "Cost of Living" ** "The Next Phase" ** "The Inner Light" ** "Time's Arrow, Part I" ** "Realm of Fear" (Season Six) ** "Man of the People" ** "Relics" ** "Schisms" ** "True Q" ** "Rascals" ** "The Quality of Life" ** "Chain of Command, Part II" ** "Aquiel" ** "Tapestry" ** "Starship Mine" ** "Lessons" ** "The Chase" ** "Suspicions" ** "Rightful Heir" ** "Second Chances" ** "Timescape" ** "Descent, Part I" ** "Descent, Part II" (Season Seven) ** "Liaisons" ** "Phantasms" ** "Dark Page" ** "Attached" ** "Force of Nature" ** "Inheritance" ** "Parallels" ** "Homeward" ** "Sub Rosa" ** "Lower Decks" ** "Masks" ** "Eye of the Beholder" ** "Genesis" ** "Firstborn" ** "Bloodlines" ** "Emergence" ** "Preemptive Strike" ** "All Good Things..." ** Star Trek Generations (Star Trek films) ** Star Trek: First Contact ** Star Trek: Insurrection Lore *Lore, played by (Brent Spiner) **"Datalore" (Season One) **"Brothers" (Season Four) **"Descent, Part I" (Season Six) **"Descent, Part II" (Season Seven) Lursa *Lursa, played by (Barbara March) **"Redemption, Part I" (Season Four) **"Redemption, Part II" (Season Five) **"Past Prologue" (DS9) **"Firstborn" (Season Seven) **''Star Trek Generations'' (Star Trek films) Kurn *Kurn, played by Tony Todd **"Sins of the Father" (Season Three) **"Redemption, Part I" (Season Four) **"Redemption, Part II" (Season Five) **"Sons of Mogh" (DS9) Martinez *Martinez **"Who Watches the Watchers?" **"The Bonding" **"Transfigurations" **"Final Mission" **"Data's Day" **"The Host" **"Violations" **"The Next Phase" **"The Inner Light" **"Schisms" **"Rascals" **"Tapestry" **"Timescape" **"Dark Page" **"Eye of the Beholder" **''Star Trek: First Contact'' (Star Trek films) Nakamura *Nakamura, played by Clyde Kusatsu **"The Measure of a Man" (Season Two) **"Phantasms" (Season Seven) **"All Good Things..." Alynna Nechayev *Alynna Nechayev, played by Natalia Nogulich **"Chain of Command, Part I" (Season Six) **"Descent, Part I" **"Journey's End" (Season Six) **"The Maquis, Part II" (DS9) **"Preemptive Strike" **"The Search, Part II" (DS9) Keiko O'Brien *Keiko O'Brien, played by (Rosalind Chao) **"Data's Day" (Season Four) **"The Wounded" **"Night Terrors" **"In Theory" **"Disaster" (Season Five) **"Violations" **"Power Play" **"Rascals" (Season Six) **"A Man Alone" (DS9) **"If Wishes Were Horses" (DS9) **"In the Hands of the Prophets" (DS9) **"Cardassians" (DS9) **"Rivals" (DS9) **"Armageddon Game" (DS9) **"Whispers" (DS9) **"Tribunal" (DS9) **"The House of Quark" (DS9) **"Hard Time" (DS9) **"Accession" (DS9) **"Body Parts" (DS9) **"[[Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places|Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places]]" (DS9) **"The Assignment" (DS9) **"The Begotten" (DS9) **"Time's Orphan" (DS9) **"What You Leave Behind" (DS9) Miles O'Brien *Miles O'Brien, played by (Colm Meaney) **"Encounter at Farpoint" (Season One) **"Lonely Among Us" **"The Child" (Season Two) **"Where Silence Has Lease" **"Loud as a Whisper" **"Unnatural Selection" **"A Matter of Honor" **"The Measure of a Man" **"The Dauphin" **"Contagion" **"The Royale" **"Time Squared" **"The Icarus Factor" **"Pen Pals" **"Q Who?" **"Up the Long Ladder" **"Manhunt" **"Emissary" **"Shades of Gray" **"The Ensigns of Command" (Season Three) **"The Bonding" **"Booby Trap" **"The Enemy" **"The Price" **"The Hunted" **"Deja Q" **"A Matter of Perspective" **"Tin Man" **"Hollow Pursuits" **"The Most Toys" **"Sarek" **"Transfigurations" **"The Best of Both Worlds, Part I" **"The Best of Both Worlds, Part II" (Season Four) **"Family" **"Brothers" **"Remember Me" **"Legacy" **"Data's Day" **"The Wounded" **"Clues" **"Night Terrors" **"Half a Life" **"The Mind's Eye" **"In Theory" **"Redemption, Part I" **"Redemption, Part II" (Season Five) **"Darmok" **"Disaster" **"The Game" **"Power Play" **"Realm of Fear" (Season Six) **"Rascals" **''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (main character) **"All Good Things..." (Season Seven) Molly O'Brien *Molly O'Brien, played by uncredited infant **"Disaster" (Season Five) **"Power Play" *Played by Hana Hatae **"Rascals" (Season Six) **"A Man Alone" (DS9) **"If Wishes Were Horses" (DS9) **"The Siege" (DS9) **"Whispers" (DS9) **"Accession" (DS9) **"Hard Time" (DS9) **"Body Parts" (DS9) **"The Assignment" (DS9) **"Time's Orphan" (DS9) **"What You Leave Behind" (DS9) Alyssa Ogawa *Alyssa Ogawa, played by (Patti Yasutake) **"Future Imperfect" (Season Four) **"Clues" **"Identity Crisis" **"The Host" **"The Game" (Season Five) **"Ethics" **"Cause and Effect" **"Imaginary Friend" **"The Inner Light" **"Realm of Fear" (Season Six) **"Man of the People" **"Suspicions" **"Parallels" (Season Seven) **"Lower Decks" **"Genesis" **"All Good Things..." **''Star Trek Generations'' (Star Trek films) **''Star Trek: First Contact'' Q *Q, played by (John de Lancie) **"Encounter at Farpoint" (Season One) **"Hide and Q" **"Q Who?" (Season Two) **"Deja Q" (Season Three) **"QPid" (Season Four) **"True Q" (Season Six) **"Q-Less" (DS9) **"Tapestry" **"All Good Things..." (Season Seven) **"Death Wish" (VOY) **"The Q and the Grey" (VOY) **"Q2" (VOY) Ro Laren *Ro Laren, played by Michelle Forbes **"Ensign Ro" (Season Five) **"Disaster" **"Conundrum" **"Power Play" **"Cause and Effect" **"The Next Phase" **"Rascals" (Season Six) **"Preemptive Strike" (Season Seven) Alexander Rozhenko *Alexander Rozhenko, played by Jon Steuer **"Reunion" (Season Four) *Played by Brian Bonsall **"New Ground" (Five) **"[[Ethics (episode)|Ethics]" **"Cost of Living" **"Imaginary Friend" **"Rascals" (Season Six) **"A Fistful of Datas" **"Firstborn" (Season Seven) *Played by James Sloyan **"Firstborn" (future version of Alexander) *Played by Marc Worden) **"Sons and Daughters" (DS9) **"You Are Cordially Invited..." (DS9) Noonien Soong *Noonien Soong, played by Brent Spiner **"Brothers" (Season Four) **"Birthright, Part I" (Season Six) **"Inheritance" (Season Seven) Tomalak *Tomalak, played by (Andreas Katsulas) **"The Enemy" (Season 3]]) **"The Defector" **"Future Imperfect" (Season Four) **"All Good Things..." (Season Seven) Troi, Lwaxana *Lwaxana Troi, played by (Majel Barrett) **"Haven" (Season One) **"Manhunt" (Season Two) **"Ménage à Troi" (Season Three) **"Half a Life" (Season Four) **"Cost of Living" (Season Five) **"The Forsaken" (DS9) **"Dark Page" (Season Seven) **"Fascination" (DS9) **"The Muse" (DS9) TNG recurring character appearances nl:TNG terugkerende karakter optredens